Tunisiaball
al-Jumhuriyat al-Tunisiya|reality = North African country|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|language = Arabic, Berber, French, Italian|capital = Tunisball|affiliation = African Unionball, Arab Maghreb Unionball|religion = Sunni Islam |founded = 1956|predecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball|image =Tunissss.png|gender = Both (depends)|friends = Franceball Algeriaball Lebanonball Germanyball (for tourism) USAball Serbiaball Italyball (sometimes) Moroccoball Palestineball Maltaball Belarusball Russiaball Canadaball Brazilball Philippinesball Indonesiaball Japanball Cataloniaball Swedenball Indiaball Pakistanball Malaysiaball Egyptball (sometimes) Romaniaball |enemies = ISISball Cameroonball Equatorial Guineaball Flag Stealer Spainball Libyaball Israelcube Al-Qaedaball Kosovoball The guy who can't stop whinning about his nukes Gaddafiball|likes = Beer, Beach,Holidays,Work,italian Food,Cross To italy,Italy, The band Myrath,France,Money, Tourists, Zaher Zorgati, Couscous, Democracy, Carthage, doubling as Tattooine (can into Star Wars!)|hates = Terrorism, Libyans immigrants, zionists, ISIS, unsecurity, mass protests, mass lose of tourists,Frogs,Mafia,Kebab,School,Trouble,Problems,Debts, Gaddafi (fascist leader), Abdel Nasser (another bad leader)|intospace = No, but can into desert planet, Jedi and couscous, morocco can also.|bork = Tunis Tunis|font-size = 163.610 km²|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Tunisiaball|personality = Nice, controversial sometimes|type = Arabic/Berbic|food = Couscous, Harrisa|status = Still a democracy|notes = Call me for kebab and I'll remove you}}Tunisiaball is a countryball in Africa. He is son of Carthageball. Tunisiaball is also a fan of Star Wars. History Tunisiaball was born as an 4ball, growing up with berbersball To Carthageball . in 146Bc CarthageBall Falls To SPQRball .but in 600S he was adopted By Caliphateball who taught him Him the Arabic Language and Islamball Religlion . So he Start To build A Good Republic But in 1600s Turkeyball invaded Him he Défend Good But Kebab was Stronger Than Him. in 1881 He finaly Removed Kebab and Become independence For 2 Years Then FranceBall Colony Him So he Had Wars With italyball Naziball and finaly He become Real independence in 1956 Relationships Friends * Algeriaball - My شقيق who suffered genocide by Franceball never forget 1961 and 1962. * Lebanonball - My father Carthageball were related with Phoenicianball and I also took Lebanese refugees during their war against Israel. In 2015 he got attacked by ISISball still feel sorry for him. Let's remove Turkey together. * Serbiaball - Best Balkan country ever, they have the most tourist and the students educate here as well. Even if he is a kebab remover, he still likes me for not recognizing Kosovoball. * Japanball - He gibs me equipment and monies. * Maltaball - My sister. Our language are very similar and she gibs me oil and immigrants cause her clay isn´t big enough. Sometimes, shes too conservative. * }} Moroccoball - My dad, he does not care about me that much * Russiaball - He gibs us tourists and weapons. * Czechiaball - He also gibs me tourists and he's been starting to help me recently. I wonder what he thinks about my own beer product. * Swedenball - Has some Tunisians in her clay sorry for the attack on your citizens in 2011 and thx for gibing me Nobel Price in 2015. Somehow she slowly starts to be a kebab too. * Malaysiaball - I gib him some of my students to his clay. * Indonesiaball - He supported and helped me a lot during 2011 revolution and it's one my best friends from South East Asia. * Cataloniaball - You want to remove Spain? So do I! * Germanyball - He always spend his monies on our glorious island, Djerba. * Philippinesball - A good friend from the South East Asia but sometimes we're rivals of how many tourists we have. * Brazilball - Everybody is friend with him and we had a football player with Brazilian originHUEHUEHUE * Pakistanball - We have been freinds for a long time and we support each other but I don't think he should get Kashmirballs and I hope he doesn't get mad beacuse I have some Indiaballs on my clay. * Indiaball - We have always supported their democracy and they gave us independence. We also have around 120 Indian citizens and people with Indian origins, just saying. * Canadaball - Many students from Tunisia studies in Canada. * Romaniaball - He's seems okay and let in some tunisians students studying there, but why does my mum *cough* Franceball *cough* calling you for gypsy.(Franceball:BECAUSE GYPSY DESTORY MON COUNTRY !) * Belarusball - She's Russias little sister and is of bada**. Nowdays she wants into friendship with me. GIB TOURISTS! * Franceball - Mother. She colonizes me, and defended me from the scary Spaniards in 1535. Merci. Can yuo stop saying Romaniaball as Gypsy ? Neutral * Israelcube - We may be neutral but FREE PALESTINE AND NEVER FORGET YOU BOMBED ME IN 1980. * Palestineball - Just be happy that I recongnize you. I don't really support you or Israel. * Iranball - I'm fine with him as longest he doesn't spread his theocracy into my clay. * Chinaball - He's more friendly to my brother Algeriaball and says he's a good trading partner, but Japanball says he's evil so I don't know. You have some sexy chicks in my clay. * Greeceball- Our ancestors has been friends and before I became an Ottoman clay, I had some Byzantic culture. Smtimes confuses me with kebab and my monarchy had Greek origin. I'm Tunisia not Turkeyball * Egyptball - We two have a really complicated history ever since I got my indepenence. Our politicans has been in a love/hate relationship but we both hate Libya and wants our clay from him. Enemies * ISISball - STOP CASTING OUT MUH TOURISTS ! '''I DON'T WANT TO SEE YUO !!! GO AWAY !!!' * Al-Qaedaball - The same as I said to ISISball. * Libyaball - Never liked him at all since his independence, and he deserved to get bombed by NATOball back in 2011. I WILL NEVER BE A PART OF YOUR CLAY YOU BASTARD. Never forget Gafsa at the 80s. * Kosovoball - Fake muslim country who hates me and calls me infidel for not recognizing him and being freinds with Serbiaball. Kosovo je Sribija. * Spainball - SCARY INVADER!!!! NEVER FORGET 16th CENTURY AND HAHA FOR NOT WINNING WORLD CUP 2014 AND EURO CUP 2016! YOUR AL-ANDALUS * Saudi Arabiaball - Thinks I'm wierd and calls me infidel for not supporting islamism. Serbia is better than you. You better stop bombing civillians in Yemenball. OR ELSE... Fake kebab. * Cameroonball - YOU!!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T MAKE INTO WORLD CUP 2014 IN BRAZIL, BUT THX FOR WINNING AGAINST EYGPT BACK IN AFC 2017 ANYWAY! * Equatorial Guineaball - FUCKING CHEATER WHO'S MOTHER IS MY ENEMY!! NEVER FORGET 2015 HOW YOU FAKED TO GET A PENALTY. * Donald Trump - Who?? Him?? I only here he has a lot of hate so yeah fuck you. * Turkeyball - Filthy Kebab! If it wasn't for I would be a great nation during 1600s. Never forget 1881 the year I removed you. I hope Serbia removes you again. How to draw Draw Tunisiaball is simple: # Color the basic circle shape of '''this red' # Draw a littler white circle in the center with a red star and crescent # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Immigrant army.png 521The-2nd-Punic-War-600x2758.png Tunisiabal l.png DKfD6UP.png aLlJirq.png WOwDEQS.png iUN3Qpn.png LzRdFjs.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png T6vjHm8.png QTxNZI5.png History of Europe.png Unacceptable Trade.png Category:Africa Category:Islamball Category:Homosex Removers Category:French Category:Modern Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Tunisi Category:Muslim lovers Category:Carthage Category:Tunisiaball Category:Tunisia Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red White Category:North Africa Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Relevant Category:Star and Crescent Category:Baguette Removers Category:Tea Category:Pro Palestine Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Former French Colonies Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Berber Countryballs Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Arab Lover Category:USA allies Category:Beautiful Category:Beach Category:Kebab Removers